1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric switch device and, more particularly, to an improved electric slide switch assembly including a sliding operation mechanism.
2. Brief Discussion of the Prior Art
There is a well known electric slide switch in which a box-shaped housing base houses a stationary contact member and a movable contact blade member, the base is covered with an electrically insulating film to seal the base, and a striker is disposed to forcibly contact an external surface of the insulating film, wherein the stationary contact member is electrically switched through the movable contact blade member which is driven in a vertical direction by sliding the striker.
The insulating film, however, is made of a single flat sheet and is subject to deterioration since a supporting periphery thereof is pulled repeatedly by sliding the striker repeatedly. Moreover, when a plurality of switching members are disposed in a side-by-side relationship within a housing base, the sliding striker drives not only its associated movable contact blade but also its neighboring movable contact blade through the film at a neighboring portion thereof bent by the striker, so that neighboring movable contact blades interfere with each other.